Sheldon's Librarian
by Jade1377
Summary: A shy and physically damaged librarian comes to live in the building. Will her disability and her broken heart keep her away from finding true love in our squad of nerds or will it blossom?
1. Chapter 1

I pulled up to an apartment building that I was going to live in from now on. I had moved to Pasadena to get away from my family and their over critical thinking. All of my things were in the moving van bed behind me and the only other people in the cab with me were my three hedgehogs, Shadow, Daisy and Lily.

I grabbed the cage that they were in and walked up the flight of stairs. I was living on the third floor which was good cause with my bad leg I couldn't climb up a lot of stairs. I opened my apartment and walked in. There wasnt anything there but there will be soon once I got out of my coat and put my pets down.

I placed the cage on the island and walked out of my new home. I walked down the stairs and started to grab some of my boxes. Most of them were books and clothes but I didn't have a lot of other stuff to bring up so it wasn't going to take me long to get everything settled.

On one of my trips up I came across two men standing infront of the mail boxes. I was about to take the first step up but then a voice stopped me.

"Hi um I'm Leonard and this is Sheldon. Are you new to the building?" The short one asked me.

"Yes I am, I'm Nicolette Dusk. It is very nice to meet you both." I said to them and continued to walk up the stairs.

They walked behind me and I could tell that this wasn't going to be the last thing they say to me.

"What is it that you do Nicolette?" Shorty asked me.

"I am going to be the new librarian." I told them and opened my door to let myself in. They followed me in and looked around.

"You have a lot of boxes with the label books on them." Said the larger one.

"I have no friends and no desire to be around people who do not like to read." I explained and placed yet another box filled with books.

I placed the box off to the side and moved the cage to the island. Leonard walked up to the cage and looked inside.

"What are these little guys?" He asked.

"They are hedgehogs. One male and two females. They are my only pets." I told them and started to walk out of my apartment.

"Would you like for me to help you?" Leonard asked and placed his bag down.

"If you wish." I told him and continued down the stairs.

The tall one, now I know to be Sheldon, stayed in my apartment watching my hedgehogs walk around their cage and basically do what they normally do. I just hope he doesn't do anything to hurt my pets. I do not want to make enemies so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Uncle I know that you are worried for me. The neighbors are either never home or they are some geeky men that are very polite. No Uncle I will be more worried if they didn't look like if a woman that was pretty enough talked to them they would faint. As you wish Uncle I will see you in a few days." I said into my phone as I walked to my apartment.

"Good morning Ms. Dusk" said a voice behind me. I turned and saw that it was Sheldon.

"Good morning Dr. Cooper." I parroted to him and walked into my apartment.

I was about to close the door when Sheldon made a gesture as to stop. I reopened the door and looked at him.

"I was wondering if you would like to come up for dinner tonight." Sheldon asked and I was perplexed.

"Did Lenard ask you to ask me? To "Welcome" me to the building?" I asked him.

"Yes he did. How did you guess?" He asked.

"Simple you don't seem like the type of person that liked change." I commented and smirked as I noticed a small tick appear on his face. I was right.

"This is true but I am a little interested in you and I would like to talk to you. I just wish Wolowitz wasn't there. All he will do is hit on you." Sheldon said.

I smiled and shrugged at him.

"We will see just what happens shall we?" I asked and shut the door.

I just shook my head and got ready for my dinner date with some nerds.

*Dinner time*

I walked up the stairs to Sheldon's apartment. I was about to knock when a woman from across the hall walked out of her apartment door and walked right past me and into Sheldon's apartment.

I sighed and just walked in. A man with a bowl cut and an Indian man were sitting on the couch and staring at me. I saw the woman from across the hall sitting in a chair talking to Leonard. I did not see Sheldon however. I just walked past all of them and knocked on Sheldon's door.

"How the frak did Sheldon get her to come up here?" Said the one with the bowl cut.

I rolled my eyes and knocked on his door again. He opened the door and just stared at me.

"I am here to see you Dr. Cooper so why are you not in the living room?" I asked him as he started to leave his room.

"I was getting some comics. We are going to a Stan Lee signing and I wanted to decide which one he was going to sign." Sheldon replied.

"Oh that sounds like fun. I hope you and your friends enjoy it." I said as we entered the living room.

"Hi I'm Howard Wolowitz and I must say that you are beautiful." This Howard said to me.

I glared at him and punched him in the face. I growled and left the apartment.

"Great going Howard." Said Leonard as he ran after me. I was already in my apartment when Leonard and Sheldon showed up.

"Ms. Dusk are you alright? I know Howard can be a bit pushy but what did he say that bothered you so greatly?" Sheldon asked me as he and Leonard saw me sitting on my couch.

"My mother died when I was young, so I was left with my father. He always told me that I was not great beauty like my mother. Then after my accident he kept tormenting me. The law got involved and sent me to my Uncle. He tried to tell me that I was beautiful even with my scars but the damage was done. So now whenever someone says I'm beautiful on any level I lash out. That and well he's kinda a creep." I explained and remained sitting.

Leonard laughed a little and patted my back. Sheldon just stood near us and watched.

"It's ok we know he's a creep…but he is a decent friend…sometimes." Leonard told me trying to make me feel better.

I laughed and just shook my head. At least he was honest about it. I walked back into my apartment and was about to start making diner.

"You can still eat with us if you want Nicolette. We are just going to tell Howard to behave." Leonard stated.

I shook my head no. Why force myself into this when I did not want it.

"Are you sure? We bought enough." Leonard asked.

"Why would I put myself in a situation where I am ogled and lied to? Thanks but I will eat here." I smiled softly at them and pushed them out of my apartment. I closed the door behind them and just sighed.

I was about to figure out what I was going to have for dinner when I heard nine knocks on my door. I walked over and opened the door. There was Sheldon, holding the food he had ordered.

"I brought you to my home to have dinner with me. Since you cannot eat there we will eat here." Sheldon stated and walked past me and sat down on the couch. I smiled at him and sat next to him. We ate our meal in a happy silence.

Moving here may not have been a bad idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the Saturday when Stan Lee is going to sign things at the comic book shop. He texted me the night before asking if it was ok for him to come visit. I never had any problem with him coming over to see me so I told him it was fine. When he was done with the signing he came straight to my apartment.

We chatted for about an hour or so when I heard,

Knock knock knock, "Ms. Dusk." Knock knock knock, "Ms. Dusk." Knock knock knock. "Ms. Dusk."

I smiled and opened the door for Sheldon to come in. He walked into my apartment wearing his suit and pouting. He didn't notice that Stan Lee was sitting near him.

"Oh Ms. Dusk it is not fair. Leonard and the others got to not only have their comics signed they shared a frozen treat with him Mind you I am stuck in traffic court and jail because I was trying to be a good person like my mother taught me." Sheldon complained and finally sat down on the couch in "his" spot.

"But Dr. Cooper look next to you." I said softly and watched as he looked up and gasped.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing with THE Stan Lee here?" Sheldon asked and still stared in awe of Stan.

"Stan has been a friend of mine for a while now and whenever we are around each other we always visit. Why don't you ask Stan if he will sign anything for you as a reward for being a perfect gentleman?" I stated and gave Stan a pleading look.

Stan smiled and nodded. Sheldon then smiled widely and ran to his room.

"Thank you Stan. I know how you feel about fan boys but he is a dear friend and well it really isn't fair that Penny is the reason why he couldn't have seen you earlier in the day." I stated to Stan.

"It's fine Nicky what can I saw you are one of my favorite people and if he is important then I will help him out if I can." Stan told me.

"Goodie and the best part is that you don't have to lend him money." I said as a joke. Stan chuckled and just shook his head.

I was about to say something when I heard knocking again. This time I knew it wasn't Sheldon. I opened my door and the boys were there.

"Hi Nicolette, Sheldon just told us about your guest and we wanted…" Leonard said with a smile on his face.

"No Sheldon is the only one aloud in here because all three of you have already spent your time with Mr. Lee. Sheldon had to go to court and jail because he was a good person and took Penny to the hospital. You three will go back to the apartment and stay there. Sheldon come in here and spend time with Mr. Lee." I snapped and grabbed Sheldon's hand and pushed him into my apartment. Then I slammed the door.

"Nicky are you alright?" Stan asked me.

I smiled and nodded my head. I gently pushed Sheldon towards Stan and gave him a smile. He smiled back and started to talk to Stan about a lot of things. I could see that once they started talking they would be friends…well kinda friends.

An hour went by and Stan said that he was going to send us, Sheldon and I, tickets to this year's comicon. Then he said that he had to go home and get some rest. I thanked him greatly and walked him out.

Once the door was shut Sheldon got up and walked right in front of me. I could tell that he was going to be very happy and say something nice to me.

"Thank you so much Nicolette. You have given me something I will cherish for years." Sheldon said and gave me an awkward hug.

"Well like I said you deserved it for doing the right thing and taking Penny to the hospital. You are a gentleman Dr. Cooper." I said and patted his back.

He let go then left my apartment. I felt good doing something nice for him when it was plain as day that Penny was using the boys. I sighed and went to get changed. I wanted to get a good night's sleep.

*The next morning*

I was sitting at my island in my Violet Star pajamas, holding my Spock Teddy bear when I heard knocking on my front door. I knew it wasn't Sheldon so I was a little worried. I opened the door and there was Leonard and Penny.

"What did you do to Sheldon last night?" Leonard asked and walked right past me into my home. I blinked and just watched him.

"I am going to need more details." I told him as I watched both of them stand near my island.

"He has been smiling like a mad man ever since yesterday. He hasn't said a snide comment or anything. What did you do?" Penny asked.

"I let him talk to Stan Lee, got some things signed for him and we were given free all access passes for comic-con. That's all." I stated and continued to eat my breakfast.

"Wait we all get to all access passes?" Leonard asked happily.

"No just Sheldon and I. You will have to buy them like everyone else." I stated as I finished my food and placed my dirty dish in the sink.

"Oh." Leonard said sadly and started to leave. Penny followed after him and shut my door.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed. There were chores that needed my attention.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Wednesday and I was eating the last pot sticker with my face hugger chop sticks when I heard someone knocking on my door. I sighed and got up knowing for sure who it was. Oh hot damn I was right.

"Hey Nicolette we are going to the comic book store and we wanted to see if you wanted to go with us." Leonard stated while the others stood behind him. I looked down at myself and thought. I was wearing some black shoes, black pants, a black pyramid studded belt and a black shirt with the emblem of the black lantern from the green lantern universe.

"Alright let me grab my phone and wallet then we can go." I said and turned around. I smiled at my IPhone that had a Star Trek Science Division case on it. I saw that my Boba fett wallet and walked back to them.

"We can go now." I said and pulled my key out and locked my apartment door. They all smiled and we got into Leonard's car. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about until we got there.

"Nicolette we are here." Sheldon stated and moved out of my way for me to get out of the car.

I smiled at him and walked into the store. I looked around and found some merchandise that would look great in my home. There was a full scale replica of Death's Scythe from the video game Darksiders 2.

I smiled as I picked it up. I continued to look around when I found a shirt that had the triforce on it. I looked for one in my size and stopped when I saw a little man who looked a little depressed.

"Um hi I'm Stuart; I'm the owner of the store. If you are being held against your will blink twice." Stuart stated trying to make a joke.

"I am fine but I do have a question I am looking for a World of Warcraft Death Knight Rune Sword do you have one?" I asked him.

"No but I can order one for you. It will be here in about two weeks is that alright?" He asked as he started to order it.

"Yes that is fine can I pay now or do I pay when it gets here?" I asked as I got my credit card out to pay for my Scythe and shirt.

"You can pay now. You know you look really familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?" Stuart asked as he dealt with my purchase.

I freezed and started to panic. I did not need him to tell everyone who I was. I was about to say something until a dear friend came through the door.

"Nicky dear there you are." George said as he walked straight up to me and gave me a hug. Oh dear lord why did George Takei have to come in here now.

"Hi George, I didn't know you were here in Pasadena." I said and hugged him back.

"Oh my frak she knows George Takei!" Howard said in a shrill girly voice. I rolled my eyes and pulled away.

"Friends of your Nicky?" George asked as he watched my friends get closer.

"Well three are I am still on the fence about Wolowitz. Any who this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Dr. Leonard Hofstader, Dr. Raj Koothrappali, Howard Wolowitz and the store owner Stuart." I introduced everyone to George.

"It is a great pleasure to see my little Nicolette meeting new people. She doesn't trust people easily." George said and kissed my forehead.

I knew he meant well but damn it did he have to give them my life story or something. Now they are looking at me weird and trying to read my mind as if them staring at me will make me open up like a book.

"Mr. Takei I am huge fan of your work." Sheldon said and shook George's hand. I rolled my eyes and just enjoyed the moment. I pushed George into the little circle of them to enjoy the masses admiring him. I grabbed my purchases and stood off to the side to wait for not only my group of friends but for George so he can follow me to my new home.

About twenty minutes later they walked to me and talked about going to eat at the Cheesecake factory. We all agreed and I walked towards George's car and got in.

"So I am getting the felling that they don't know who you really are?" George asked me.

"No not yet. I was going to tell them soon but I wanted to get a feel for them before I told them that I am the child of someone they love…well not child but genetic relative. I just want them to see me not him ya know?" I explained to George. Sighing at the fact that I had been lying to them.

"Little Nicky I understand. If I were in your shoes I would do the same. To make them see me the lovely George Takei not whoever I was related to. I believe they will accept you no matter what kiddo." George stated and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and noticed that we were there. We got out and sat down at a table where Penny was going to serve. The Manager came up and told us that our meal was free. I did enjoy the free food but still I didn't like people staring at us.

"So Nicolette what have you been up too since we last talked?" George asked me as we got our drinks and got comfy.

"Moved, talked to my uncle, talk to these four and do some work. What about you George?" I asked him and flicked a small piece of ice cube at him. He caught it in his mouth and smirked at me.

"Oh nothing much really. You know the busy life of an actor." George stated and acted all dramatic.

"How do you know Nicolette anyway Mr. Takei?" Leonard asked with an arched brow.

"Her Uncle is a dear friend of mine and when I first met her I just fell in love with her dark eyes." George stated and kissed my forehead.

"Yes her eyes are rather beautiful. Her dark brown eyes reminds me of the hot cocoa I enjoy. It is very comforting." Sheldon stated and continued to look over the menu.

They all stared at Sheldon as he just paid someone a compliment that was based on looks alone. It was a first and they didn't know how to respond to it.

"Thank you Sheldon. That was very sweet of you." I told him and blushed a little. I wasn't used to someone noticing me at all. It was something new to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

After the dinner with George I had not seen Sheldon and the others for a few weeks. It would seem that they were in the middle of a N.A.S.A Crisis so I wanted to leave them alone so they could get things under control.

I went to a pizza place to pick up some lunch when I saw Sheldon getting the mail. I walked to the wall of mail boxes and opened my chamber.

"Good afternoon Sheldon." I said and grabbed my mail.

"Oh hello Nicolette, how are you?" Sheldon asked.

"I am fine. Got some work done and I am going to meet up with my Uncle in a few days so I am excited about that." I told him and started to walk to the stairs.

"Oh Nicolette it would seem that you have a large package here." Sheldon stated and pointed it out to me.

"Good my purchase is here. Sheldon can you carry my pizza while I take this box upstairs?" I asked him and offered the box to him.

"No I'll carry it for you." Sheldon replied and shocked me.

"Thank you Sheldon. If you want you can have some of my lunch." I told him and started to climb the stairs.

"I would like that very much." Sheldon smiled a little and followed me to my apartment. I pulled my key out and let the both of us in. I placed the pizza box on the island and grabbed two plates. While I was doing so Sheldon had placed the box on my coffee table for me to open up.

We grabbed our slices and some drink and sat on my couch. I moved the box closer to me so I could open it and was stopped by Sheldon.

"Make sure all of your items are there Nicolette." Sheldon stated and went to open the box for me. He grabbed the recite and looked to me to make sure that I was ready.

"Alright I will list it off and let me know if they shipped it." Sheldon stated.

"Yes Sheldon." I smiled and waited.

"A White Nintendo Game boy Silicon IPhone case, a black Nintendo controller IPhone case, a R2-D2 IPhone case, a pair of 8-Bit Sunglasses, Minecraft Creeper IPhone case." Sheldon listed off.

"Yup got all of those. Next five please." I said and placed the items off to the side.

"A shirt that says 'I reject your reality and substitute my own', another shirt that says 'crit happens' with a DnD die, Minecraft light up red ore, and oh um…" Sheldon blushed a little and looked at the list.

"Well everything is there but what is the problem Sheldon?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You um bought some Portal 2 Companion Cube panties." Sheldon said quickly and tried his best to not show that he was uncomfortable.

"Yeah they looked so cute. See." I said and brought up my new panties and smiled.

"Oh, these are um very cute." Sheldon whispered and looked away.

"I'm sorry to embarrass you Sheldon. I am pretty sure that is the only underwear I bought this time. You don't have to continue." I said and patted his leg.

"No no I am fine. Alright let's see. A Terminator 2 Cyberdyne Systems mug, Portal 2 Companion Ice Cube Tray, Assassin's Creed 3 Flag, Funko pop Rorschach vinyl figure, a portal 2 Companion cube tin lunch box, a pixel time wall clock and a Minecraft light up torch." Sheldon recited the last of the items and looked to see all of my geeky treasure.

"That is all of it then. Thank you very much Sheldon. "I smiled at him and finished my slice of pizza. He nodded and finished his slice. While we ate more he watched me deal with some of my things.

"I do have to ask why you have so many IPhone cases?" Sheldon asked me.

"There are times when I feel the need to change so I change certain aspects of my life. I feel like being super geeky I change the case one my phone and wallet. I feel dark I change my color scheme. And at a certain point when I update my phone then I'll resale the cases for the next step up." I explained and picked up my cases and placed them in a draw that was my desk.

He nodded understanding the need for change so making the change be the smallest aspect in her life verses the biggest aspect of her life. We enjoyed our lunch until knocks were heard on my door.

Sheldon stood up and opened my door. There with a mildly surprised look on his face was Leonard.

"Sheldon have you been here the whole time? You had me worried!" Leonard stated and walked into my apartment.

"That would be my fault Leonard. I needed help bringing my package up and Sheldon offered to not only carry it but make sure all of the things I purchased were in it as well. An since he was being a gentleman I offered my pizza as a thank you." I explained and showed him the Minecraft torch and one of my new iPhone cases.

"This is big of you Sheldon. Not only going out of your way to help another you stayed to make sure she had everything under control. I'm proud of you." Leonard beamed at Sheldon.

I rolled my eyes playfully and started working on dealing with the trash. Sheldon and Leonard were talking about something while I finished my work. Once all the dishes were in the sink and the trash was put away I sat back down on the couch and looked at my phone.

"Hey Nicolette we will be leaving soon. Is there anything else that we can do for you while we are here?" Leonard asked me.

"No Leonard I am fine. I'll see you guys later." I said and escorted them out. They both said goodbye and went home.

I sat back on the couch and sighed, I really didn't like lying to them but it was needed until I could trust them fully. I was mulling things over when my phone went off. I answered it with a smirk.

"Hello Mr. Stewart what can I help you with?" I knew he enjoyed it when I answered in such a way.

"Now Nicolette what did I say about calling me that?" Patrick said trying to sound like he was scolding.

"Only do it if we are naked and we have picked a safe word between the two of us." I replied instantly and smirked.

He chuckled and I could tell he was shaking his head. "So what are you doing tomorrow for lunch?"

I thought about it and tried to remember if there was anything I was doing tomorrow.

"Nothing that I am aware of. Let me guess you want to take me out and lavish me with chocolates like always?" I asked and sat at my desk and added the lunch date to my calendar.

"Well there is that and I haven't gotten my Nicky fix this month." He simply stated.

"Far enough. How about you come to my apartment and we can decide where we go from there." I didn't know if he had any restaurant in mind but if he came here he can tell me if what I was wearing was too much.

*Lunch time the next day*

I was wearing a my new panties and some a red shirt from star trek that said expendable when there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my Star Trek blue bath robe and opened the door to see Patrick Stewart standing there in a dapper looking out fit.

"Well hello my dear. How are you?" He asked me and walked into my home.

"I'm good, just finishing getting dressed so we can go. I wasn't sure if we were going somewhere that I needed to wear something special or if just jeans and a shirt was fine." I told him as I dropped my robe and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Really Nicolette? A red expendable shirt." He asked and smiled a little at my warped sense of humor.

"Why not." I said and finished getting ready and started walking out.

Patrick just smiled and walked me to his car. He opened the door for me and once I was seated he shut it and drove us to our destination.

We chatted for a while during the drive. He pulled up to a Cheesecake Factory. We got out and went in, I figured that he knew that I wasn't really in the mood to deal with some high end place. That and I had a soft spot for sweets.

We talked to the host and he sat us at a small table for two. We weren't even seated when I heard a sharp gasp. I knew that sound. It often came from a little Indian boy who enjoys sweater vests. I turned my head a little and off to the right of me were the guys. I smirked and waved at them then turned back to Patrick.

This lunch was going to be interesting.


End file.
